Shining Star
by Kyelor
Summary: Remus x Sirius; fluff; slash/yaoi. Sirius Black is cool, aloof, mysterious, handsome and the most popular boy in Hogwarts. With so many admirers, can Remus Lupin hope to win his fellow Marauder's heart?
1. Respite from the Nightmare

Synopsis: Sirius Black is cool, aloof, handsome, mysterious. . .it's no wonder he's the most popular boy in Hogwarts. Kind, gentle, polite and studious, Remus Lupin can't help but find himself falling for his fellow Marauder. Remus x Sirius, fluff, slash.

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

* * *

><p>Remus was breathing heavily. Grass bristled across his ankles and the sound of his thumping footsteps upon the cold earth resounded through the foggy night air as he ran as quickly as he could, as far away as he could. The full moon glistened overhead, bathing the copper-haired boy in its pale glow as he continued to run, as if he was frantically trying to get away from something.<p>

'_They shouldn't be able to find me here. They should be safe now. . .'_

"Moony?" a familiar voice called out to him. "Hey, there you are."

'_No. . .!'_

"What's wrong, Moony?"

'_I. . .can't. . .arrggh!'_

The transformation had begun. Fingernails became claws and coarse, spiky hair sprouted from smooth skin. Bloodshot eyes glared at the three boys that stood before him as human teeth grew out into the sharp fangs of the werewolf. Against his will, the boy, now turned werewolf, raised a paw in preparation to strike.

"Moony, are you okay?"

'_James. . .you've got to run! No! Please stay back!'_

"Moony. . ."

'_Sirius. . .please, run away quickly, before I. . ."_

"Why are you running away, Moony? We're your friends."

'_Stay away, Peter. . .go! Run! I can't. . ."_

Everything was a blur after that. The three boys were killed almost instantly by the werewolf, who violently slashed their bodies to bits.

'_No. . .James, Peter, Sirius. . .NO!'_

Remus awoke in a cold sweat, panting. It was that dream again, though he knew that it could never happen for real. He would have been able to wait out the full moon in the Shrieking Shack and his fellow Marauders-his best friends, would have been safe in their animagus forms. Yet, the dream was so vivid, so horrifying and impressionable, that he was still very shaken. Sitting up in bed, Remus buried his face in his pillow and tried to calm himself down.

"Moony. . ." a gentle whisper sounded from across the room.

Remus didn't answer. He lay back down in his bed, not wanting to allow any of his friends to see him with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Remus. . ."

Remus gasped. In the pitch-darkness, Sirius had crept across the room and was now kneeling by Remus's bedside.

"Padfoot, go back to bed. I'm fine," Remus struggled to speak clearly as his voice was choked with tears.

"You don't sound fine to me. What's going on?" Sirius tried to sound reassuring.

"Just a nightmare, is all. Nothing to get your britches in a knot over."

Sirius smiled knowingly, though Remus couldn't see it. The raven-haired boy knew that his close friend would have a hard time falling asleep again. He sighed, and rested his head on the edge of Remus's bed. He was about to reassure his friend further, but thought better of it. Sirius knew that such a thing would only make Remus feel embarrassed or weak, as it would be an insult to Remus's strength, or 'manliness' so to speak. Lying down next to Remus's bed, Sirius reached over the edge of the mattress and rested his hand upon Remus's.

Remus didn't move at first and lay completely still, surprised at the gesture. Then he relaxed as he found the warmth of the other boy's hand to provide some reassurance that his friend would always be there by his side. Snuggling into his blankets, Remus gently gripped Sirius's hand, who had by then fallen asleep.

"Thanks, Padfoot," Remus whispered sleepily, as he drifted back into his slumber.

By the time morning came, Remus woke up to find that James, Peter and Sirius had already gone to breakfast. He wondered if what had happened during the night with Sirius had been a dream too. His heart beat faster at the thought of Sirius holding his hand as he had fallen asleep. He gazed longingly at his right hand for a moment, and with his left, gently touched the palm to see if any vestige of warmth was left over from Sirius's reassuring grip the night before. Then he chuckled to himself. He was being silly, and he knew it.

'_Ha. . .ahahaha! I get it now. Sirius. . .I think. . .all this time, I had been in love with you and had never realized it till now.'_


	2. Journey to Hogsmeade

A/N: Thank you to everyone who put a fave/alert/review on this story thus far! I hope to add more juicy Remus x Sirius action as this fic progresses ^^

This chapter is dedicated to yHime, a superb fanfiction author who inspired me with her Oz x Gil and Remus x Sirius fics! I highly recommend her works, especially _The Star and His Moon_ if you're looking for more Remus x Sirius action!

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 2: Journey to Hogsmeade

* * *

><p>It had only been since that fateful night when Sirius had held his hand after the nightmare; only then did Remus realize that his feelings for his raven-haired comrade extended beyond just mere friendship. Oddly enough, this revelation was not at all surprising to the copper-haired teen. Sirius had always stood out from the crowd in Remus's mind. . .and it was not simply because he was the most popular boy in school. Remus figured his feelings had developed gradually over the years as he spent a great deal of time hanging out with his fellow Marauders, doing just about everything together with his three best friends from planning pranks, to studying, to simply enjoying each other's company.<p>

More recently though, Remus often found himself looking only at Sirius. He admired his tall, graceful figure. His dark hair which seemed to be wild, yet sleek at the same time. His rugged, dark features-especially those eyes, which seemed to reveal a glimpse of the midnight sky. They say the eyes are windows to the soul, yet Sirius's eyes, as Remus found, revealed no clue as to his hidden inner thoughts and feelings beyond a carefree, aloof façade. They seemed to draw one in, but without giving anything away.

In the weeks following his nightmare, Remus analyzed his feelings over and over. When he fantasized about Sirius, he also wondered whether or not he would ever be able to return his feelings. He sometimes contemplated making the first move on him, but in the end, he always decided that it would be too risky. Remus did not wish to jeopardize any of the close friendships that he shared with the other three Marauders. The more he thought about it, the more hopeless it seemed. Sirius was so popular and had so many admirable traits. Although Remus also had his own share of admirers, he could not help but find himself feeling that there was no chance of him ever being able to attain the 'shining star' of Hogwarts.

It was not until one of their trips to Hogsmeade that Remus's hopes were lifted ever so slightly. The Marauders had snuck out over the weekend to buy various treats and supplies for their pranks. Remus had spent a good deal of time in the candy store, picking up everything from Every Flavor Beans to Chocolate Frogs. The Marauders usually bought more than plenty of these things. . .not only to satisfy their own sweet tooths, but also to make a small profit selling some of the extras to other students.

Remus was just exiting the candy store when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into a dark alleyway. He was about to let out a yelp, but his mouth was quickly covered by the hand of his mysterious captor.

"Sshh. . .it's Professor Flinnigan, we can't let him see us here."

Sure enough, one of the Hogwarts professors was walking down the street and had almost run into Remus as he was leaving the candy store.

"Sirius?"

"Sshh. . ."

Sirius held Remus from behind, his hand still covering his mouth as Sirius scanned up and down the street.

"Okay, we're clear!"

Remus gasped for air and turned toward his friend who had let go of him as soon as the professor was out of sight.

"Huhnn. . .Sirius, you don't have to hold on to me so tightly next time!"

Sirius flashed him a boyish grin, which quickly turned into an expression of concern once he met Remus's eyes.

"Hmm? Remus, your face is all red. You feeling okay?"

"It is? But I feel fine. . ."

Remus was silenced as Sirius stepped closer and leaned in so that their foreheads were lightly touching. Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could feel his heart flutter as he inhaled Sirius's scent. It was a fresh, slightly zesty smell. . .deodorant perhaps?

"Ah well, at least you're not feverish," Sirius's tone sounded relieved. "I see you came up with a pretty good haul. Peter and I went and got ourselves a good deal on a number of supplies too. James and him should be waiting for us in front of Clyde's. Anyways. . .you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sure. Let's go meet them then, shall we?"

Remus walked on ahead of Sirius, who stood still for a moment, as if pondering about something. He shook his head and followed after his copper-haired friend, smiling contentedly as they went.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I shall try to update every Friday. Don't forget to leave a review! ^.~


	3. Be My Valentine

A/N: Many apologies if any of the characters were/are a bit OOC in this fic…I've been finding it tricky to keep characters IC since J. K. Rowling never went into great detail about how the Marauders' personalities were like when they were students at Hogwarts (I figure they'd be a bit more carefree than their adult selves)

This chapter is dedicated to hakumo from deviantart! Check out hakumo's awesome Harry Potter fanart sometime! There's a really sexy one of the Marauders ^^

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 3: Be My Valentine

* * *

><p>"Hey Prongs, are you planning to attend the Valentine's semi-formal?"<p>

"Yes, with Lily of course. How about you, are you going with anyone, Wormtail?"

"Not yet, but I'm thinking of asking Penny Lorette from Hufflepuff."

Hogwarts was abuzz with talk of the upcoming Valentine's Day semi-formal dance to be held the following month. Everyone was looking forward to a night of dancing and mingling, and perhaps, getting to spend some quality time with their special someone. On the other hand, many saw the event as an opportunity to get closer to their crushes. Remus was no different in this respect. He was not sure if it was a good idea to ask Sirius to go to the dance with him, because while it seemed like a risky move, he did not know how else he might be able to catch his friend's attention. Send him flowers? Or candy perhaps? Maybe even a love letter? Remus's head was spinning. . .he was out of ideas.

Class had ended for the day, so Remus was on his way back to Gryffindor when he encountered a rather large crowd of girls from various houses all chattering excitedly while gathered around. . ._something_. As he stepped closer, he quickly realized what all the commotion was about. That _something _that all the girls were crowded around? It was none other than Hogwarts's very own rebellious heartthrob, Sirius Black. Remus chuckled in spite of himself.

'_Hah. . .he's so popular_,' he thought, a twinge of jealousy pining at his heart. _'He'll probably end up going to the Valentine's semi with one of them.'_

"So, Sirius, who are you going to Valentine's semi with?" asked Mary Lynn Hayther from Ravenclaw. She flipped her long, brown hair flirtatiously as all the girls looked on eagerly, awaiting Sirius's answer.

'_One of the popular girls, Mary. . .a prefect with good grades and keeper on Ravenclaw's quidditch team,' _Remus recounted. _'I bet she has a good chance with him.'_

"Well, I uhh. . .haven't really put much thought to that. . . " Sirius began.

"Oohh. . .you're so cool, Sirius!" squealed Brenda Hall from Hufflepuff.

"Sirius, you'll dance with me, won't you?" Ivy Lee of Gryffindor called out eagerly.

'_Brenda and Ivy. . .hmmm. . .well, Brenda's pretty cute and I heard she's a good artist, while Ivy looks rather unremarkable but is clever and a great conversationalist. I guess they both have a better chance with him than I ever will.'_

As Remus was pondering these things, he caught Sirius's eye at the edge of the crowd. For a moment, Sirius was seemingly oblivious to the girls chattering around him as he smiled at Remus, which caught the copper-haired boy slightly off guard. His heart leapt in joy and he smiled back.

"Hey, it's Remus!" Mary announced to the crowd. "Remus, do you have a date for Valentine's semi yet?" With that, all the girls turned their attention to him while Sirius slipped away quietly.

"No, I don't," Remus began, smiling gently as all the girls looked to him eagerly.

"Really?" Ivy blurted out. "A cutie like you? Going without a date?"

"Well. . .at least not yet, I suppose. . ." Remus blushed as the possibility of going with Sirius crossed his mind.

"Eek! You're so adorable, Remus!" Brenda squealed.

"Ya know, I could set you up with someone if you like," Mary suggested.

"Oh no, I'm fine really, though I thank you for the offer."

The girls continued to question Remus excitedly and he continued to smile and answer as politely as he could. He let out an exasperated sigh. . .it would take a while before he would be able to return to Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sirius came down from the boys' dorms into the Gryffindor common room to find Remus collapsed on one of the sofas. Grinning mischievously, Sirius withdrew his wand and crept up behind him. With a quick flick of his wrist and a brief incantation uttered, he sent a cold blast of air which buffeted the side of Remus's neck.<p>

"Gah! What in the. . ." Remus turned around. "Padfoot?"

"Ahahaha! I swear, you jumped nearly a meter into the air!" Sirius laughed.

"Haha, very funny," Remus responded sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but he could not help but smile at his friend. A moment later, James and Peter came down into the common room as well.

"Padfoot, Moony," James nodded to each of them.

"So are you two going to the Valentine's semi with anyone?" Peter asked.

"Not me," Sirius replied, sighing. "If I agreed to go with anyone, there'd be a right brawl." James and Peter laughed at this response.

"How about you, Remy?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Remus smiled politely.

"That's surprising," James said, raising his eyebrows. "And I thought our dear Moony was quite popular with the ladies."

"It's not that he's not popular with the ladies," Sirius replied as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "He's probably in a similar boat as I." He turned to Remus and winked.

"Yeah, that's it, I suppose."

The Marauders continued talking into the night, with Remus occasionally stealing longing glances towards Sirius, while Sirius smiled back each time he noticed.

'_The way things are now. . .we're all happy together, just like this, aren't we?'_

* * *

><p>End chapter 3<p>

How did you all find my OC's? Please leave a review…comments, suggestions, critiques, all are appreciated!


	4. Heartful Song

A/N: Phew. . .it was hard for me to think up of ideas for this chapter. What a treat for all of you readers! This is the longest chapter yet!

This chapter is dedicated to kurot from Deviant Art. Check out kurot's amazing fan art of the Marauders, entitled "Harry Potter – Nostalgia." The four Marauders look so adorable in this image!

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 4: Heartful Song

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Valentine's Day semi-formal and everyone was scrambling to get everything ready. The prefects of each house were assigned different tasks and it was Gryffindor's job to handle the decorations, so Remus was in quite a rush to return to the dorms in time to get ready for the actual event. By the time he got there, Peter and James were already about to leave.<p>

"See you there, Moony!" called Peter.

"You better hurry and get dressed quickly, Moony," James looked his friend up and down. "You look like you need a shower first though."

As James and Peter left the dorm, Sirius entered, his hair wet and a towel around his waist. Remus blushed as he could not help but check out the other boy's slender, toned body. His wet hair was slightly spiky, textured and sleek. His arms and legs were muscular, yet not too burly. His skin was smooth and pale; an even, creamy color.

"Moony? What are you looking at?"

Remus snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, uhh. . .nothing! Nothing at all." Remus replied, shaking his head. He quickly grabbed his towel and headed for the boys' bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the dorm after his shower, Remus towel dried his hair and put on his dress robes in a hurry. With a final spritz of cologne, he was about to head out toward the Great Hall when he was stopped by Sirius.<p>

"Moony, you can't go out looking like that."

Sirius faced Remus and straightened the copper-haired boy's tie, who blushed slightly.

'_He's so close. . .and he smells so nice. . .'_

"There." Sirius brought his gaze level to Remus's, stepped back and held out his hand. "Let's go!"

The two boys stood there for several seconds, with Sirius's hand outstretched towards Remus.

'_Does he. . .expect me to hold his hand?' _

Remus gingerly placed his hand on top of Sirius's, who cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, with a slightly confused expression on his face.

'_Oh no. . .he wasn't expecting that! Argghh. . . what do I do, what do I do, what do I do?'_

After a moment, Sirius flashed Remus his trademark boyish grin and slipped away, motioning for his friend to follow. As they headed towards the Great Hall, the harsh beat of rock music met their ears, which got louder and louder as they approached. Finally arriving at the hall's doors, Sirius opened them and let Remus in first. The copper-haired boy was met with a near explosion of sound and flashing light that pierced through the darkness, which he quickly adjusted to as he scanned the room for the other Marauders.

"Moony! Glad you could make it on time!" James had to yell in order to be audible above the music.

Remus smiled and waved to James, Lily and Peter, who were chatting together by the punch bowl. Sirius headed toward the group of three while Remus, deciding that he was a bit hungry, went for the desserts. Grabbing a plate, he took a slice of chocolate cake, some cookies, a pink cupcake decorated with heart-shaped sprinkles, and a glass of punch before joining his friends.

"The decorations look great, Moony," Peter complimented his friend. "You prefects really did a fantastic job."

The group took a moment to eye the room from floor to ceiling. Indeed, the Valentine's decorations that the Gryffindor prefects had put up looked fabulous. The floor glimmered with pink and white confetti while the walls were adorned with various floral arrangements, paper chains and various Valentine's motifs. Heart shaped lanterns that floated in the air above everyone's heads gave off a gentle pink glow that created a sort of romantic ambience in the room. It had taken Remus hours to make all those lanterns and paper chains, so he felt rather proud that everyone seemed to be enjoying them.

"I'll be right back," Lily called as she went over to talk to a group of Ravenclaw girls.

The Marauders continued to chat excitedly amongst themselves until a few minutes later, when a slow song came on.

"Remus, will you dance with me?" asked Brenda.

"Certainly." Remus smiled politely and took Brenda's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. They danced together in silence for the first few minutes of the song. Brenda, as Remus found, seemed to be a bit shy to meet his gaze, so he smiled gently every time she did, which caused her to look down, blushing. Remus was quite enjoying himself until he heard James's voice yelling over the peaceful violin music.

"Hey Snivellus! What's the likes of you doing, dancing with Lily?"

"Fancy that," Sirius spoke up. "She probably feels sorry for him, the poor, sniveling fool."

Remus sighed. He hoped that James and Sirius would not do anything drastic, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw James pull out his wand. . .

"James, no!"

Remus rushed to his friend's side and restrained him with both arms.

"Psshh, let him," Sirius spoke casually. "It's no less than what Snivelly Snape deserves anyway."

"Sirius, please!" Remus pleaded exasperatedly. "Don't start a fight! Not here, not now!"

After much struggling, James sighed and tucked his wand away. Remus let him go.

"Fine, Remus. . .look, I won't do anything. I hope you're happy."

"James. . ."

Without a word, Sirius turned his back on the group and headed out the door.

'_Gahh. . .now they're both mad at me. . .'_

* * *

><p>End Chapter 4<p>

What a tricky chapter to write! Hope you all enjoyed it. As always, don't forget to leave a review!


	5. The Brightest Star of All

A/N: The most difficult chapter to write in terms of getting across the correct mood and tone. Even now, I'm still not sure if I've done that effectively as I could, so this chapter may be rewritten in the future.

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 5: The Brightest Star of All

* * *

><p>Remus hurried out the door and attempted to follow Sirius through the darkened halls of Hogwarts.<p>

'_Where could he have gone? Back to Gryffindor? No, I don't think so. . .'_

His footsteps echoed through the empty hallways as he ran, searching through several corridors. Finally, he caught a glimpse of Sirius out a window, sitting on the roof. Remus stopped and caught his breath before sliding the window open and crawling out. He shivered as the chill of the cold, winter air hit him. He climbed up and took a seat next to Sirius, who was gazing up at the sky. After a few moments, the raven-haired boy broke the silence.

"You're too kind, Moony."

"Why do you torment Snape so? He did naught to you, so why do you give him such a hard time?"

Sirius shrugged and turned away.

"I suppose we don't really have a good reason other than that he's a loser from Slytherin."

Remus sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're frustrated, aren't you?" he asked gently.

"Hmph."

Not wanting to make Sirius angrier with him than he already was, Remus decided that it was best not to press the issue. Instead, the two boys continued gazing up at the night sky, which was clear and dotted with a number of stars.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Sirius commented.

"Huh. . ." Remus hesitated. He actually was never too fond of the moon due to his condition. Rather, it was a source of constant torment for him as it always made him fear for the safety of those around him. The full moon would arrive in two days. He was so thankful that it did not have to be tonight. It was only a few moments later that Sirius caught on to Remus's discomfort.

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright," Remus smiled reassuringly. "I just. . ."

Remus recalled the horrible recurring nightmares. The terrible instances where he would be running away, full moon overhead. . .and in the end, he would always end up killing someone.

"I fear for you. . .and the others. . ."

Sirius continued to stare up at the sky, not knowing how to respond. Now that he thought about it, Remus wondered.

'_Do my friends fear me too? Sirius. . .is it selfish of me to want to be with you even though I put your very life at risk?'_

Without turning to face him, Sirius took Remus by the hand. The copper-haired boy blushed and turned to gaze at his friend for a moment before following Sirius's gaze and looking up towards the sky again.

"I think. . .rather than the glow of moonlight, I prefer the shining stars."

"The stars, hmm?" Sirius chuckled. "Then. . .do you know which star shines the brightest of all?"

"Well. . ." Remus pondered for a few seconds. "That would be Polaris, the North Star, wouldn't it?"

"Actually," Sirius began, smiling knowingly. "The star that shines brightest is none other than Sirius, of the constellation Canis Major."

"Sirius?"

"That's me!" Sirius replied with a grin.

Sirius withdrew his wand and, within Remus's field of view, he connected the stars to reveal Canis Major, then pointed out Sirius, the brightest star of all. Remus was awestruck. He gently squeezed Sirius's hand, and the raven-haired boy turned and smiled back. This time, it was not the same boyish grin as before, but rather, a pleasantly contented smile. Remus's heart melted at the sight. He wanted so much to take Sirius into his arms and tell him just how much he meant to him, but knew that it was still too risky a move to even try. He was not even sure if Sirius would take a liking to another boy. . .what if he was straight? Remus decided that it would probably be best to find evidence for this one way or another before acting upon his feelings. For now though, the two boys were perfectly content stargazing together, and simply enjoying each other's presence.

'_I love you, Sirius. . .you're the star that shines brightest in my heart.'_

* * *

><p>End Chapter 5<p>

A/N: Ehh….to be honest, this chapter didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. Ahhh…but anyways, chapter 6 will feature the Writer's Block challenge! I hope you all look forward to it ^^

As always, don't forget to leave a review!


	6. Hope Springs Eternal

A/N: I wasn't sure what to write after chapter 5 for the longest time, so I went to the HP Challenge Forum for help. I came out with a few new friends and a little bit of inspiration. . .

This chapter is dedicated to myrrhmonkey96, who provided me with the following 5 prompts with which to write this chapter:

**59- 10 reasons to skip bathing for a week**

**129- "For a long time after that winter..."**

**39- a culture of solitude; faithful blue sky; where we still discover (a three-for-one prompt :-P )**

**68- 8 reasons for a man to lie**

**73- "Please don't squeeze the..."**

To make it easy to find where I incorporated the prompts, I will use parenthesis around the number of the prompt after each one is used within the story. For the prompts that give a number of reasons, I will reference each reason with the prompt number and reason number. The prompts will be referenced again at the end of the chapter as well. Hopefully this won't cause any confusion. Anyways, onwards to chapter 6!

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 6: Hope Springs Eternal

* * *

><p>For a long time after that winter (129) night, Remus found himself thinking of Sirius more and more. He could not help but steal longing glances at him, and smile back whenever Sirius caught him looking. However, still too inhibited to make a move, nothing happened between the two Marauders for several weeks until one fateful day when there was a problem with the plumbing at Hogwarts, which left the entire school without running water for a week (59-1).<p>

It was an unusually warm spring day in the middle of March, and the Marauders were lounging around in their Gryffindor dorm room after a very long and _hot_ day of school. A small desktop fan that sat upon Peter's desk sent a slight breeze across the room, which was essentially like an oven even with the windows open.

"Ahh. . .it's so, so damn hot and on top of that, we can't take a shower because there's no running water!" James complained to his friends as he sprayed on deodorant for probably the fourth time that day (59-3).

"I do hope they get it fixed soon," Peter groaned. "Especially with this heat, my word!"

Remus sighed and applied a spritz of cologne (59-4) to the inside of his wrists, even though he knew it was somewhat futile. No amount of deodorant or scent could truly mask the humid, musty scent of perspiration that was all over the school these days (59-2). He then turned to steal a glance at Sirius, who was standing by the window. His spikey raven locks were soaked with sweat and he had his shirt unbuttoned, his bare torso exposed (59-5). Remus blushed slightly at the sight, but it was hard to tell since his face was already quite flushed from the heat.

"Hmm? What's up, Moony?"

"Huh? Oh, uh. . .n-nothing!" Remus stammered (68-6) and quickly turned away. James looked from Sirius to Remus curiously, then back to the floor, seemingly deep in thought.

"Hey, you all know what. . ."

The other three boys turned their attention to James, who seemed as if he was about to make an important announcement.

"I've got an idea (59-10). I'll need to sort some things out first, but can you all meet me tomorrow after class in front of the Great Hall and I'll explain everything then?"

"What is it, Prongs?"

"Oh, it's something good. . .I'm sure you all will like it," James winked at his friends. "I just need to get some details sorted out first.

* * *

><p>The next day, Peter, Sirius and Remus gathered in front of the Great Hall, curiously awaiting what James had in store for them. It was as hot a day as before, so they were all hoping it was going to be something that could help them beat the heat.<p>

"Maybe a trip to Hogsmeade? For ice cream?" Peter suggested to Sirius and Remus as they stood around waiting.

"Naw. . .it's gotta be something bigger than that, the way he was talking earlier," Sirius replied in his usual aloof tone.

"We're going somewhere, that's for sure," Remus added as he stole another discrete glance in Sirius's direction.

'_Out of all of us. . .Sirius. . .he really has this 'culture of solitude' (39-1) thing down pat,' _Remus thought as he recalled how the raven-haired boy acted so cool and aloof with almost everyone outside of their little group. _'It really makes him all the more mysterious and alluring. . .'_

"Hey, Prongs is here!" Peter called.

"Hey guys," James spoke enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face. "Hope you all got your brooms handy, we're headed to Port Hope!" (59-6)

"Port Hope?" Sirius asked. "Where's that?"

"A small wizarding village about thirty-five kilometers from here," James replied. "I can't wait to show you all what I have in store for you there!"

Without another word, the four boys got out their brooms and headed off from the top of the Astronomy Tower, with James in the lead. They darted across the faithful blue sky (39-2) like four tiny swallows with the wind at their tails.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival at Port Hope, James led the other three boys through town. It was a charming little place with numerous specialty magical antique shops selling charms, trinkets and potions that you could not find anywhere else.<p>

"Ughh. . .I must smell like a sweaty pig," Peter grumbled as he looked sheepishly around at the townspeople as the group passed by.

"You're fine, Peter. . .really (68-1)," Remus reassured him.

"Here it is, everyone." James stopped in front of a large wooden archway. "Welcome to Hope Springs!"

"Wow. . .you brought us to a hot spring?" Remus said, visibly impressed.

"Reservation for Savander, party of four," James stated confidently to the man behind the counter (68-2, 68-7).

"Right this way."

The man led them down a hallway to their room - a luxury suite for four. Everyone gasped as they took in their surroundings. . .two king-sized beds with sheets white as a dove's wings, a kitchenette complete with a small cauldron and a spice rack, and a spacious bathroom with a mosaic tiled floor and fresh flowers on the counter. The boys then went to explore the adjacent room, where they were still to discover (39-3) a living room with a wide screen LCD television, two large sofas and best of all, a pair of sliding glass patio doors leading to the private hot springs area outside.

"Well, we're here, and you can probably guess what we came here for," James announced, grinning widely.

"This is the most terrific idea you've had, James!" exclaimed Peter. "Come, everyone! Let's take a bath together!"

'_A bath together. . .with everyone?' _Remus mused. He blushed at the thought of Sirius and him being in a bath naked together (59-7).

James and Peter did not hesitate to strip off their clothes and head into the hot spring. Sirius and Remus took their time undressing, as if unsure of what to make of the situation (59-8, 59-9).

"Hurry up you two!" Peter called to them impatiently.

"No need to be shy, we're all gentlemen here!" James chuckled.

Remus finished undressing and tiptoed to the edge of the water. He slid one foot in, and then another. Finally, he waded in, and sat down opposite of James and Peter. Sirius entered last, and sat down in the water next to Remus.

'_This is such a good chance for me to make a move! But what can I do? Maybe I can hold his hand under the water and hope that James and Peter won't notice?'_

Remus hesitated before attempting to reach for Sirius's hand under the water while chatting with the other Marauders. However, instead of finding Sirius's hand, he ended up sliding his hand along the raven-haired boy's thigh.

"Huh? Moony, was that you?"

"What was?" (68-5)

"Oh. Must've been a fish then." (68-4)

"A fish? In this near-boiling water?"

'_Phew. . .that was a close one.' _Remus sighed heavily. _'I guess I really don't know what I can do even if this is a good situation for me to get closer to him. . .'_

Noticing Remus's forlorn look, James pulled Sirius aside and whispered something to him. Sirius smiled and nodded at whatever he said, leaving Remus and Peter wondering about what James was plotting.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about without us?" Peter pouted.

"Oh, it's nothing important, Wormtail," Sirius replied coolly (68-8).

The Marauders continued sitting in the hot spring together chatting for about an hour until finally, James decided he was hungry and that it was time for him and Peter to hit the buffet. . .

"Wormtail, you're hungry, aren't you? Come on, let's eat! I'll show you where the buffet is!"

"W-wait up, Prongs!"

. . .which left Sirius and Remus alone in the spring together. Remus was thinking of following James and Peter, so he stepped out of the water and put on one of the crisp, white bathrobes that were provided in the room. Just as he was sitting on the bed drying his hair however, Sirius came up from behind him and softly grabbed Remus's arm.

"Padfoot? What are you doing?" Remus inquired as Sirius leaned in close and gracefully pushed Remus onto the bed.

"Sshh. . .just relax, and don't move."

Sirius gently rolled Remus onto his stomach while removing his bathrobe. He then began lightly massaging Remus's shoulders and back while the copper-haired boy lay on the bed, speechless.

"Y-you're really good at that. . ."

"Hnn."

Sirius nimbly, yet deliberately worked his way down Remus's back and sides, his arms and legs, and then down his back again. His touch delicate, but firm, Sirius was able to pinpoint all of Remus's sensitive spots and work them up, much to Remus's most sincere contentment. Remus could not help but shiver slightly when Sirius worked on his hips or inner thigh. It was the most wonderful, sensual full body massage that Remus could have ever imagined.

"Ah! Please don't squeeze there so hard!" (73)

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, not at all. . .you've been so gentle this whole time and it's felt so fantastic, and I have no idea if I can do this for you in return. . ." Remus trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius whispered as he continued kneading.

The two whispered to each other as Sirius worked, until they heard a knock on the door. Remus quickly put his bathrobe back on before James and Peter walked in, raving about how amazing the buffet dinner was.

'_It couldn't have been half as amazing as Sirius's massage,' _thought Remus. _'Wait. . .this must have been what James had been whispering to him earlier. . .which means. . .one or both of them might already know of my feelings?'_

"Padfoot," James addressed his friend and winked. "Can I borrow Remus for a bit? The buffet's just down the hall, it's really good!"

"Sure," Sirius replied nonchalantly before heading out the door.

"James, I need to speak with you. . ."

". . .about Padfoot's surprise birthday party that we're planning next month, right?" (68-3) James cut Remus off.

"Well, there's that, but if I may speak with you in private. . ." Remus began.

"We need to quickly discuss some details about the surprise party while Padfoot is absent and we cannot give him any reason to be suspicious of the three of us," James stated sternly.

Remus sighed and let James continue the discussion of the surprise birthday party that the three of them had been planning out since January. They were to wake up Sirius on his birthday morning with a large home-baked cake, go out and spend the day in Hogsmeade, then have dinner at a fancy restaurant together before heading back to Hogwarts. James had an exciting line-up of activities planned out for them that day and Remus was honestly looking forward to it as much as James and Peter, but currently, he was feeling rather edgy now that he realized the possibility of James and Sirius knowing about his feelings. Suddenly, it seemed of utmost urgency that he should figure out _exactly _how much each of his friends really knew.

"Anyways. . .our plan begins at midnight on the day. Any questions?" James asked. Remus and Peter both shook their heads. "Alright. Moony, you go have dinner now. . .the food's fabulous. Wormtail and I are going to go out and explore the town a little bit. You and Padfoot are free to join us after you've done eating."

Remus nodded and was about to head out the door when James pulled him aside and whispered,

"Meet me in front of the archway at 10pm. We can talk then."

* * *

><p>AN: Ahaha! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Next chapter, we learn just how much James knows about Remus's situation!

Guide to the prompts

59: 10 reasons not to bathe for a week

1. We can't! There's no running water!

2. It's the new norm anyway, since nobody can bathe now

3. Puts deodorant to good use

4. Puts cologne to good use

5. Perspiration can be sexy (especially if it involves sexy boys xP)

6. Gives the Marauders a reason to sneak out again

7. Gives Remus a chance to bathe with Sirius

8. Remus is hot-in more ways than one ;)

9. Sirius is hot too

10. Heck, James's idea to go to the hot springs? Too good!

129: if you haven't noticed, was used in the first sentence of the first paragraph to begin the story.

39-1: a culture of solitude (Remus's description of Sirius in paragraph 17)

39-2: faithful blue sky (paragraph 22)

39-3: where we still discover (changed to "where they were still to discover" since I'm not writing in first person-located in paragraph 30)

68: 8 reasons for a man to lie

1. To avoid hurting someone's feelings

2. To get into a place you normally can't

3. For a surprise party, it's perfectly legitimate

4. To be sarcastic

5. When you did something you shouldn't

6. To hide something

7. To hide an identity

8. You want to please someone

73: "Please don't squeeze the. . ." (appears in paragraph 58 while Sirius is giving Remus a massage)


	7. That's What Friends Are For

A/N: The long-awaited chapter 7! Thanks to the chapter 6 challenge, I think I know where this story is going now. As before, I hope to update each Friday, so look forward to a new chapter next week!

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 7: That's What Friends Are For

* * *

><p>After exploring the city together for a few hours, the four tired Marauders returned to Hope Springs to rest for the night. As they had agreed earlier, James and Remus met in front of the Hope Springs archway at 10pm while Sirius and Peter were brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed.<p>

"So? What's up, Moony?"

Remus hesitated. How could he start a conversation like this?

"Umm. . .well, I wanted to know if. . .if you or Padfoot knew about. . .uhh. . .that, you know, I. . ."

"Relax, mate," James spoke softly and reassuringly as he placed his hands on Remus's shoulders and looked sincerely into the werewolf's eyes. "You can tell me anything. . .and no matter what it is, I will neither think of you differently nor stop believing in you."

Remus looked at James carefully, and felt hot tears welling up in his eyes as he looked back into James's kind expression. The copper-haired boy could not hold back anymore. He fell into James's welcoming embrace as the tears began to fall.

"Come now, Remus. . .what's on your mind?"

"You and the others might have already known, but. . ." Remus whimpered between sobs. "It's Sirius. I've fallen in love with one of my best friends and never imagined how painful it would be to have to hide my feelings for the sake of not ruining the valuable bonds that I share with you all."

"Oh, so that's what it was," James spoke tenderly, gently rubbing Remus's back. "Wow. . ."

"You. . .you didn't already know?"

"No. . .I knew you two were close, but I had no idea about your feelings."

"And the others?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them," James chuckled. "Peter isn't quick to catch on to these sorts of things. As for Sirius, I don't think he _knows, _but I don't believe he would be judgmental even if he found out. I see the way he looks at you, and the way he treats you. I can tell he cares for you a great deal."

"So then. . .maybe. . ." Remus began uncertainly. "I might. . .have a chance. . .?"

"That I can't say," James replied thoughtfully. "Sirius. . .even with me, he's always been very mysterious about his feelings. The kindly way in which he treats you may be due to your close friendship, or it could mean something more. However, the answer isn't clear to me one way or another."

"Then, what can I do, James?" Remus pleaded with his friend. He felt so pathetic, but he knew James was trustworthy and that he could depend on him in this painful situation. His sincere gaze told him so. . .told him that everything would be okay, because James would not allow things to occur otherwise.

"Hmm. . ." James's expression turned thoughtful. "Even though I don't think he'd be judgmental, I wouldn't act on your feelings just yet. If he found out and didn't feel the same, then it might cause unnecessary distance between you two, which we don't want. Let me do some investigating first so I can figure out how you can best approach the situation."

"R-really?" Remus eyes lit up. "You. . .you'd do all that for me?"

"Well of course!" James smiled brightly. "That's what friends are for, is it not?"

"Err. . ."

"Really, Remus." James's features softened again. "Just leave it to me. Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>James and Remus returned to the room quite late, so Sirius and Peter were already in bed. With a wink and a reassuring smile, James bid Remus good night before heading to bed himself. Remus crawled under the fluffy, white comforter next to Sirius and lay awake, staring ahead into the darkness for a while. Finding himself unable to sleep with so much on his mind, the young werewolf climbed out of bed and quietly slid the glass patio doors open, silently slipping outside to get some fresh air. It was a clear night, just like the one on Valentine's Day one month ago when Sirius and him sat on the Hogwarts roof together, gazing at the stars. Remus looked to the sky again, warmed by the steam rising from the still waters of the hot spring that permeated the air around him. He was left alone to his thoughts, save for the sound of chirping crickets and the rippling of hot water at his feet.<p>

"Sirius. . ." Remus muttered, as he began searching the night sky for the star of his secret love.

"That's me."

With a startled gasp, Remus turned to the glass doors to find Sirius standing between them. The raven-haired boy approached his friend, a look of concern gracing his handsome features.

"You and Prongs were out for a long while. . . did something happen?"

"Oh no, we were just talking about things."

"I see," Sirius said thoughtfully. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Remus. . .if ever you need someone, you know I'll always be here for you, right?"

"Yes. . .thanks, Sirius."

With that, Sirius fervently took Remus's hands in his own and closed his eyes, as if deep in concentration.

"S-Sirius?"

"I'm lending you my strength." Sirius opened his eyes and met Remus's gaze. "Because I know that whatever you and James were talking about earlier, is an issue you've been struggling with and I don't want you to have to go through it alone."

"Oh, Sirius. . ." Remus shook his head. "Really, I'll be fine. . .but thank you."

Sirius let go of Remus's hands before bidding him good night and heading back indoors. Nearly immediately, the copper-haired boy felt the warmth leave his fingers, and found himself yearning for the touch once more. Remus chuckled to himself and sighed.

'_I have such wonderful friends that care so much for me. . .I'm so truly thankful for them.'_

* * *

><p>End chapter 7<p>

A/N: Hmm…I wonder if my version of Sirius is starting to get a little OOC since he's already awfully soft towards Remus even though he knows nothing about his feelings. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews =)


	8. Mismatched Love

A/N: Guess who's back? It's Mary and friends! One has to wonder what the "unofficial Marauders fan club" has in store for our heroes ^^ Oh, and I think a few people might have been wondering about this (or not, lol). . .this story takes place in the Marauder's fifth year.

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 8: Mismatched Love

* * *

><p>While the Marauders were off having a splendid weekend over at Hope Springs, the other Hogwarts students were left to bear with the heat without running water. The weekend weather however, was merciful compared to the long, hot school week that led up to it, so many students were studying outside, enjoying the cool, spring breeze as opposed to the oven-like temperatures within the castle.<p>

It was a pleasantly warm Sunday afternoon when Mary Lynn Hayther and her friends were spending time together chatting outside on the Hogwarts grounds. Mary, being the oldest, was unofficially the leader of their little group, who were all admirers of the Marauders and their antics. She sat in the center of the old wooden bench where their group often hung out, with Brenda and Ivy sitting on either side of her while the others sat in the grass or on the concrete ledges nearby. Mary's group consisted of about five core members who were nearly always by her side, and twenty peripheral members who tagged along with Mary on a less constant basis. Mary, being popular, friendly and open to everyone at Hogwarts, had attracted girls from all four houses to be part of her group, which was often referred to by other students as 'Mary's posse' or 'The Marauders Fan Club.'

"Ahh. . .I'm so glad the weather has cooled off a bit!" exclaimed Brenda Hall of Hufflepuff, who sat on Mary's left.

"Me too. . .and I heard they were going to have the water back running by tomorrow!" added Ivy Lee of Gryffindor, who sat on Mary's right.

"My, my. . ." Mary said in her usual all-knowing tone. "Come now, girls. . .you all know how the Marauders beat the heat, right?"

"I heard they snuck out again this weekend!" called a Slytherin girl.

"That's right, Elisa." Mary smiled and continued. "And they returned yesterday afternoon from. . .?"

"Hope Springs!" several girls replied at the same time.

"Excellent!" Mary beamed. "I'm so glad you all keep up with current events. Now, does anyone have any more intel on that note?"

"I heard from Lily Evans that it all started with James's great idea," Ivy began. All eyes turned to her as she recounted her story. "They took their brooms out to Port Hope and stayed at a luxury room in Hope Springs! They did exploring, shopping, had delicious food, and. . ." Ivy lowered her voice in anticipation. ". . .they even bathed together in the hot spring!"

Several girls squealed at this last comment. Mary smiled her praise towards Ivy, who grinned back proudly, glad that she was able to contribute some new information to the group.

"'Tis a shame really, that Lily won't join us," Mary added sadly. Many girls in the group sighed wearily at this comment.

"She's practically got James Potter wrapped around her little finger!" Erica Glenwich of Gryffindor exclaimed.

"He does see her as quite the fit bird," Ivy agreed. "Speaking of crushes. . .you had something to share with us, right, Erica?"

"Oh, Erica!" Mary said gleefully. "Please do. Tell us everything! Remember girls, the secrets one reveals in our little circle stay within the circle."

"Well. . ." Erica began, blushing furiously as all eyes turned towards her. "I. . .sort of have a crush on Remus Lupin." At this, the group gasped in excitement, but Mary motioned for Erica to continue. "I often come across him in the library and he's always so polite to explain to me the things I didn't understand from Charms class. I think he's quite brilliant and he has such a kind smile."

"Yes, mmhmm, yes. . ."Mary nodded in agreement. "So. . .have you thought about asking him out?"

"Well, I thought I would talk things through with all of you first, you know, to check to make sure it's okay with you and all. . ."

"Nonsense! We may all be admirers of the Marauders, but that doesn't mean they're not fair game to any of us, truly speaking," Mary explained with a reassuring smile.

"Right!" Brenda supported Mary's words. "We're all open and honest about our feelings here. I think of Remus as quite brilliant as well! But Erica, I think you should totally go for it! If it's you, I'm sure he'll say yes!"

"Yeah!" Ivy gave Erica a sly grin. "I'll even help you out. . .how about you confess to him after dinner at the Great Hall tonight? That way, we'll all be there for moral support and we can sit together and plan out what you're going to say while we eat!"

"Ohh. . ." Erica smiled gratefully towards her friends. "You'd all do that for me? Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours later when it was finally dinner time, and Erica found herself being coached by Ivy at the Gryffindor table on what to say to Remus. While they talked, they discretely kept their eye on a certain copper-haired boy in hopes of catching him on his way back to Gryffindor once he had finished eating. When Remus got up from his seat and put away his tray, Ivy nodded to Erica, a sign that it was time to start their plan. With a wink from Mary and a thumbs-up from Ivy, Erica smoothed her skirt and followed Remus Lupin out as he left the Great Hall after finishing his dinner.<p>

"Remus! Wait up, Remus!"

"Oh, hello Erica," Remus greeted her politely with a gentle smile. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm well, thank you. . .how are you, Remus?"

"I'm doing alright, it's good to see you."

"Ah! Good to see you too!"

They continued walking together in silence until Erica tugged at Remus's sleeve, who turned and looked at her questioningly.

"Umm. . .Remus. . ." she began.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Erica?" Remus met her gaze with a concerned look.

"It's just. . .Remus, I. . ." Erica grabbed Remus's hands tightly in her own and locked gazes with him. There was a silence between the two before she continued, "I really like you. . . Remus. . .will you be my boyfriend?"

"I. . .I'm very flattered, Erica," Remus spoke slowly, unsure of where to start. No one had ever confessed to him before, and he couldn't help but sympathize with the beautiful girl now standing before him, who had summoned the courage to act on her feelings, all for his sake. His mind flashed to Sirius for a moment and he hesitated. _'Erica is a nice girl, but the one I really love is Sirius!' _he thought. _'But. . .Sirius is loved by so many girls, I could never stand a chance. . .nor would I ever be able to bring myself to act on my feelings anyway. . .'_

"Remus?"

"Oh. . .umm. . ." Remus closed his eyes and rubbed his brow, realizing that Erica was eagerly awaiting an answer and that he was probably making her uncomfortable by not responding for a while. "Of course, Erica." Remus opened his eyes and smiled his kindest smile. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

With that, Remus could not help but feel his heart sink.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 8<p> 


	9. Siriusly Misunderstood

A/N: This will probably be the last chapter that I can post for a little while, since school's starting soon and all. Hope you all enjoy it!

This chapter is dedicated to Emerald707, the author of another lovely Remus x Sirius fic entitled Siriusly Misunderstood, which this chapter is named after. Remus and Sirius have become a relatively recent new obsession of mine, so reading other Remus x Sirius fics not only satisfies my craving for slashy goodness, but inspires me to write more for Shining Star too! Know of a good Remus x Sirius fic? Feel free to recommend it to me!

* * *

><p>Shining Star<p>

Chapter 9: Siriusly Misunderstood

* * *

><p>It was not long before news of Remus's and Erica's new relationship spread throughout Hogwarts. While Mary and her group were very excited for Erica, the Marauders on the other hand sported rather mixed feelings among them regarding Remus's new girlfriend.<p>

"Congrats, Moony!" Peter cheered, patting Remus on the back as his friend entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, congrats," James said somewhat less enthusiastically, before whispering to Remus under his breath as they passed, "We need to talk. Later."

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Don't know!" Peter shrugged. "He never returned to the common room after class today."

* * *

><p>Sirius Black was, in fact, walking around the school grounds when he ran into Brenda Hall, who gushed to him excitedly about Remus and Erica getting together. Sirius simply nodded to her nonchalantly and was about to head back to Gryffindor until he decided that, on second thought, he would rather avoid Remus and the other Marauders for the time being and spend some time on his own to reflect. He wandered through the halls of Hogwarts aimlessly until he happened upon a certain window-a familiar window that led out onto the roof where he and Remus had spent Valentine's Day night together stargazing just over a month prior. Without thinking, Sirius slid the window open, climbed out onto the roof, and made himself comfortable beneath the grey, overcast sky.<p>

'_Ack. . .what is this hollow aching I feel in my chest?'_

Sighing heavily, Sirius lay back with his arms behind his head and gazed straight ahead as a flurry of thoughts clouded his mind. He thought of Remus-his enchanting smile, his graceful figure, the lovely sound of his voice. . .he was indeed a wonderful person, deserving of a kind, beautiful girlfriend like Erica. Then he thought of his own relationship experiences, or rather, lack thereof. He chuckled when he recalled how everyone, including his closest friends, seemed to believe him to be so experienced with girls when in fact, he had never been in a real relationship before. He smiled when he thought of Remus again.

'_He's really so kind, polite and sincere. . .argghh. . .why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

Sirius shook his head and sighed yet again, then sat up as he clutched his aching chest. That's when it began to rain. The raven-haired boy tilted his upward and let the tiny droplets of water wash over his face. He shivered as a chilly gust of wind blew across the roof. The cold rain started to fall heavier, so Sirius decided to head back inside. Being already drenched from head to toe, nobody he passed by, and not even Sirius himself realized the silent tears that fell from the corners of his eyes.

'_Why can't I just be happy for him? Remus. . .'_

* * *

><p>Remus closed the door behind him as he entered the Marauders' shared room in the boys' dormitories. James eyed his friend up and down curiously. He had been waiting for him. Remus sighed.<p>

"Yes, yes, I know EXACTLY what you're going to tell me. . .I KNOW I should have said no to her, but. . ."

"Oh no, not at all," James replied, adjusting his glasses. "This could actually be a good thing."

"Huh?" Remus's eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean, this could be a good opportunity for us to see whether Sirius has feelings for you or not!"

"It is?"

"Yeah!" James grinned. "Just leave it to me, Moony. . .you keep up the act with Erica and I'll keep my eye on our one and only Sirius Black."

"I don't know, James. . ." Remus spoke in a downtrodden tone. "It's just. . .this isn't fair to Erica now, is it?"

At this question, James's face fell. Remus looked to his friend expectantly, but he knew that even James probably would not be able to prevent the inevitable-that being, Erica getting hurt in the end.

"I'll. . .have to think about that one, Moony," James said carefully. "For now, let's head to dinner, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Sirius and Peter were already in the middle of dinner by the time Remus and James arrived at the Great Hall. Erica and Ivy were there too, and they waved to Remus, motioning for him to sit with them. Immediately, Remus felt torn. . .he had always sat together with the other Marauders at dinnertime in the past. He looked to James, who nodded at him reassuringly before going to sit with Peter and Sirius. Sighing, Remus knew what he had to do. With one last longing glance towards his three best friends, he turned and walked over to where Ivy and Erica sat.<p>

* * *

><p>End chapter 9<p> 


End file.
